


Snowflakes

by nathaniel_hp



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-11
Updated: 2009-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 21:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathaniel_hp/pseuds/nathaniel_hp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy enjoys winter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowflakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [megans_writing](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=megans_writing).



> Written for HiH Hogsmeade Weekend in December 2009.

Teddy giggled as the snowflakes gently touched his face and melted instantly. He stuck out his tongue and looked up into the onslaught of whiteness. He stood still and counted the number of snowflakes he caught. That got boring after a while and Teddy starting jumping back and forth, trying to catch as many of the icy crystals as he could before they hit the ground. 

"You know, the last time I saw you do that, you were about this tall." Harry indicated a spot just above his knee.

Teddy laughed. Even after all these years, comments like these reminded him that his and Harry's relationship was a bit unusual. Not that he minded, he was happy – they were happy. And he wouldn't want it any other way.

"Bet I didn't do this, though," Teddy said as he closed the space between himself and his lover. Now taller than Harry, he stooped down and kissed his lover passionately. When they paused to catch their breath, Teddy whispered, "I love you, Harry."


End file.
